Road To Hokage
by YoungBrothazAssociation
Summary: 6 years after the 4th great ninja war Naruto is on his way to becoming the Hokage..my first fanfic so bare with me. (im going to try to stay away from pairings)
1. Chapter 1 : 6 Years Later

Road to Hokage

**A/N: This is story is my first FF so please be patient with me guys. I do not own Naruto and i respect Masashi Kishimoto for his fine work with the Manga for Naruto. I will however, keep in mind of what you guys want to see just PM me or give me some reviews and some criticism to help me grow as an author. Anyways here it is.**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: 6 Years Later…**_

It was 7 o'clock in the morning. A new day in Konoha as the sky was changing color from dark blue to light blue. The sun was slowly rising and the village was becoming more visible. Naruto was on the very top of the stone faced carving of his father, The Yondaime Hokage. He had his legs crossed sitting Indian style looking over the village.

"This view never gets old, right Kurama?" Naruto said, in his inner thoughts. "You come up here every day around this time Naruto. To you it doesn't get old, but it's too early in the day and I'd rather be sleeping" Kurama replied, in a bored tone of voice. "EHH, not enjoying this view?! You do remember that you're a citizen of Konoha now" Naruto said with a smile on his face "Yeah, I know it's just I'd rather be sleeping right now" said the giant Fox. "Fine, I'll talk to you later, geez I wonder if all the other Biju were as lazy as you" Naruto mumbled

"The others huh? I wonder what they're doing now?" he thought to himself. All the other Biju he became friends with during the past war, had been separated and sealed into different Shinobi throughout the ninja world. From the Ichibi: Shukaku to the Nanabi: Chomei. Of course with the exception of Killer Bee who had been and still is the Jinchuriki of the Hachibi: Gyuki.

The reason for the separation of the Biju was to balance out the power that Konoha had gained during the time of war. Naruto of course being so powerful and God-like was too overwhelming. So the Shinobi alliance came to an agreement to split the remaining Biju into different Lands. This was not a problem among the villages but it did cause a stir between faraway Lands with minor Shinobi villages.

The 5 Great Nations were still allied together, the Land of Earth had Iwagakure (Hidden Stone). The Land of Lightning had Kumogakuru (Hidden Cloud). The Land of Water had Kirigakure (Hidden Mist), and the Land of Wind was home to Sunagakure (Hidden Sand). But of all the 5 Great Nations in the Shinobi world, the Land of Fire was home to the most powerful village of the five, and that was of course Konahagakure (Hidden Leaf).

The Shinobi alliance held together to this day, but there are some small villages who still oppose them. Plus with the end of The Akatsuki there were still a number of Missing- Nin from each village who held grudges towards their once called homes…. "Will they pose a threat? Or will they continue to operate in the shadows? Ahhh" complained Naruto. "Looks like I should be heading there soon. It's almost time" Naruto said, before standing up and stretching.

In 6 years his appearance had changed. He no longer wore that bright orange and black jumpsuit. Instead he had on standard black pants that extended down to his mid-shins with white bandage tape wrapped on his right leg where his kunai & shuriken holster was. There was also tape wrapped from where his pants would stop to the bottom of his ankles, he still had regular black ninja sandals. He wore a standard Jounin vest on his torso. Under that he had on a long sleeved black shirt, with an orange line streaking down the sides from his shoulder on down.

The shirt was folded up to his elbows. The arms of the undershirt had the symbol for the Namikaze clan on his right and on his left was the standard Uzumaki clan symbol He had on ninja gloves just like his former sensei had. But engraved on each metal plate were the kanji symbol for 'Oil' to show his affiliation with Mount Myoboku. His blonde hair grew longer. His bangs now extended to his chin but was split to the sides to prevent hiding the leaf symbol of his forehead protector. The back of his hair was long but not too long so he tied it into a ponytail just like his master Jiraiya, to show how much his master had an impact on his life.

The streets of Konoha were slowly picking up its pace to start its day. The market started to open and many people, shinobi and civilians were up and active with their morning schedules. Through the not so crowded streets Naruto was walking to the entrance of the village. He knew today at around this time some friends of his were making their way back into the village from a one month long secret mission. As he got to the village gates he noticed nobody has entered yet.

"I must be early" he thought. He walked up to the two shinobi in charge of the gate and asked "Oi, Kotetsu-San, Izumo-san what's up?" the two shinobi in charge of gate watch duties both looked at the much older Naruto.

"Yo, Naruto? You're up early" said Kotetsu. "Naruto? How have you been?" asked Izumo "I'm good just been busy lately, I've got a lot of time on my hands lately since Tsunade-baachan has been keeping at bay" replied Naruto in a tempered manner. "Ah, I'm sure Tsunade-sama has her reasons for that" said a curious Kotetsu. "Hmpp...It's like she doesn't want me to-"Naruto was cut off by the presence of someone he was far too fond of. "Anyways see you guys later" the blond Jounin said with a wide grin on his face. *Poof* he disappeared in an instant leaving the two shinobi guards confused.

"What the hell was that all about?" said Izumo, as he shook his head "I don't know man…it's just like Naruto. He still is the number one unpredictable ninja in the village" replied Kotetsu.

* * *

(Outside The Village)

A couple hundred yards away from the village gates two ANBU shinobi from Konoha were making their way back. Jumping from tree branch to tree branch they were moving pretty fast until out of nowhere *whizz-whizz* two shuriken went by passing the first ANBU with silver hair. "Sigh….we're not even past the village gates and yet it's already begun" he was then interrupted by the sound of metal clashing *clink clink* the two shuriken were easily deflected by the other ANBU's Kusanagi sword "Hmpp…couldn't wait huh dobe?!" said the raven-haired ANBU. "Fine let's do this! I've been itching to settle this score for a month" said the ANBU. "BRING IT ON! TEME!" yelled Naruto as he jumped out of a tree charging straight towards his life-long rival.

"Well…I guess it can't be helped, boys will be boys…" said Kakashi as he took a seat on a near bye rock. "We still have time before we can report to Tsunade-Sama" he then pulled out a purple book from the new Icha Icha series that was written by Naruto. It was quite good actually. Naruto had found a hobby after the war and picked up the slack where Jiraiya had left off.

Naruto came charging at Sasuke about to land a right punch on Sasuke's face but he easily slipped it with a head dodge. He then grabbed Naruto's right arm and attempted to wrap it around his back, but Naruto twisted his body to position himself out of a very gruesome submission. A smirk came from Sasuke beneath his ANBU mask as he was about to meet Naruto's back with a kick. But Naruto quickly countered with a knee that stopped Sasuke's leg.

Both men leaped back and were about to charge each other with their respective jutsus' a rasengean and chidori but Kakashi intervened as things were about to get serious. "Okay that's enough, you two obviously want to get your heads bashed in by Tsunade-sama." He said in a calm demeanor. "If you two connected with those jutsus there would be a giant crater on the ground near the main road in front of our village" he then gave the two a brief trip down memory lane.

* * *

_-Flashback no justu _

"_ARE YOU TWO COMPLETELY OUT OF YOUR MINDS?" Yelled an angry Tsunade. With both Naruto and Sasuke on their knees begging for forgiveness. Both had huge bumps on top of their heads as Tsunade had gave them lumps of pain. "The next time I find you two both 'sparring' to that magnitude of rearranging the landscape inside, or anywhere near the village I will KILL YOU!" she explained. "Uhh…umm..." _

_Naruto couldn't find the words to explain just what the hell he and Sasuke were going to defend their stories with. "Yes mam…." Said Sasuke in his calm and collected voice._

_-End of Flashback no jutsu_

* * *

"Fine" said Naruto. "As long as we don't rearrange the landscape we're good right?" a smile came upon the blonde jounins face. "Doesn't matter with me Dobe, anytime, anyplace anywhere I'm good to go" said Sasuke "How about we go back to the village first, let's report to Tsunade-sama of our mission and get something to eat" said Kakashi. "Tch...Fine" agreed Sasuke "Oi, let's get some ramen Kaka-"said Naruto before he was interrupted by Kakashi.

"You know that I'm in the ANBU and we do not reveal names, have you forgotten?" said a Kakashi in a dark tone. "C'mon we're near our village gates, and it's clear as day that your you." Replied Naruto with his hands behind his head as he usually was when he was a kid. "Anybody could be listening wherever we are….it doesn't matter. You're still that same, carefree idiot as always" said Sasuke as he started walking towards the village gates. "What are we at now Dobe?" asked Sasuke "Heh, 31 and 31 with 14 draws" Smiled Naruto "Hmm..." Sasuke smirked before disappearing "Hmmm…" Naruto said mimicking Sasuke's tone "

Anyways I'll see you in the village later Naruto" said Kakashi before disappearing as well. "Okay, well that was a short reunion, I wonder what Sakura-chan is up too". And with that Naruto disappeared.

* * *

(Hokage Mansion)

Back at the Hokage Mansion Tsunade was going about her regular morning. A stack of paper work on her desk and it was only 7:30. "Can my day please start with something more interesting?" she thought to herself when she heard a knock on her door.

"Come, in" the door opened up and it was Kakashi and Sasuke "Ahhh just the two I've been expecting, I take it you two have some good news?" she said in her usual strong and affirmative voice. As both ANBU got on one knee each to address their Hokage. "Everything seems to be just like we've suspected, the Missing-Nin from all 5 major countries are starting to form an alliance on a secluded island in about 20 miles off shore from the Land of Waves." Kakashi reported.

"Hmm...So the rebels are started to make a move?" asked Tsunade. "It seems they've also been recruiting a bunch of Mercenary Samurai from a country far below our Geography map. We don't know the extent of their abilities but we do believe they are an extremely dangerous bunch who have an outmost hatred brewing in their hearts for shinobi from the 5 great countries." Explained Sasuke.

"That's interesting since the samurai from the Land of Iron don't really meddle with shinobi affairs, the most they've helped out with was during the war 6 years ago. Ever since then it has been a strict code not to cross paths, but then again these samurai are from a different county down below we don't know their affiliation to the samurai in the land of iron" Tsunade mentioned.

"Ahem….anyways, Uchiha Sasuke it has come to my attention you have served your 6 years of disciplinary sentence of careful watch under my direct ANBU. This was the punishment for the sins you have caused in the past, becoming a Nuke-Nin, and even killing Danzo an elder of the leaf... your actions are what lead you to becoming a level of S-Ranked Criminal in the bingo book. Although you did play a big part in the defeat of Uchiha Madara and did manage to become one of the two Shinobi Heroes of The World. The council was wary of your actions and sought out your punishment. You have completed your sentence and you are now free from the ANBU and can now continue your career as a shinobi of the Leaf. I will appoint you the Rank of Jounin due to your high skill in Taijustu, Ninjustu and Genjutsu. You do share the leadership qualities in becoming a Jounin Sensei. I highly refer you to become a Sensei to three Gennin fresh out of the academy. What is your answer?"

"I Uchiha Sasuke, am very grateful for the second opportunity given to me by you Hokage-sama but I must respectfully decline your offer" replied Sasuke. "Hmmm interesting" thought Kakashi. "Very well, the offer will still stand for another week" said Tsunade. "You are dismissed you can now take off your mask." Sasuke stood up and took his mask off "Thank your Tsunade-sama" he then disappeared. "Kakashi, you too you are relieved of your duties in the ANBU again. You can go back to your regular duties. I only had you back in the ANBU to keep close watch of Sasuke"

Tsunade got up and turned around facing the window. "Summon Naruto, there's something I need to tell him". And with that Kakashi took off his ANBU mask and replied "Hai, Tsunade-sama"

* * *

(Konoha Hospital)

It was very slow day at the office for Sakura who had just finished making her morning rounds in Konoha Hospital. Now sitting at her desk she was about to get up and go to the break room to go make her some coffee. She'd been working a lot of hectic hours and today was no exception. Even though her day seemed to be going slow her job was far from being easy.

She was appointed to 2nd in command in the Hospital directly under the chief of medicine. She was appointed this position after the war and it wasn't a surprise due to the fact that she was one of the three disciples of the Three Legendary Sannin the other two being Naruto and Sasuke. Because of her very skillful arts in medical-ninjustu she was a top candidate. And after displaying her skills during the last war it was a no brainer. Yet she was tired.

She hardly had time to catch up with her friends and when she did they were either too busy on missions or training. "I wonder what Naruto is up too" she said as she was coming back from the break room of the hospital. She sat down on her desk and looked at the picture she had of Team 7. She still had the original picture of her team when they were still Gennin. Her, Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi, she couldn't help but giggle as she looked at the face Naruto and Sasuke were both making in the photo. "Those were the days" she thought.

"Reminiscing, I See" said Naruto who happened to appear out of nowhere. "Naruto!" a surprised Sakura said. "Yo? Whatcha been up too?" he asked in a calm but steady voice"

"Geez, you know would it kill you to knock on my door or at least make an appointment to see me" she explained. "Ever since your learned how to do the Hiraishin you've been disappearing and reappearing everywhere" a ticked off Sakura explained.

"OH come on Sakura-chan, it took me years to figure out how to do the formula for this I actually took the time to study and read about my dad's jutsu isn't it cool?" he said with a smile on his face. "Ok I have to admit it's pretty cool, anyways how does it work?" she asked

"It's simple really, first I make sure I know the technique formula and..." Naruto looked around for something he could throw "Ahhh Sakura-chan can I borrow your shuriken?" he asked. "sure I don't see why you need it, since you have some already" with a puzzled look on her face "okay now I just do this" Naruto palmed the flat side of the shuriken and gave it back to Sakura. "

Ok now throw it" he told her "EHH, what do you mean throw It.?" She continued "how about I toss it out the window as far as I can then" she said in playful tone. "Fine by me" smiled Naruto. Sakura opened her window which was one the 4th floor of the Hospital and threw the Kunai as far as she could. As soon as she did that Naruto disappeared and flashed straight to the shuriken she had thrown out the window about 30 yards away. He then caught the shuriken and teleported back to her desk.

"WOW, that was amazing Naruto" she said in pure astonishment. "Yeah it's one of my favorite techniques to do now I can see why my dad was known for being Konoha's Yellow Flash." As he grinned.

* * *

**A/N: So i decided to end this first chapter here how you this opening chapter caught some readers attentions.**


	2. Chapter 2 : Jounin Sensei!

**A/N: For this chapter im still barely dipping my foot in the water with where im trying to go with the story. Reason to this is because i want to follow what is going on in the manga right now so please give it some time. Thanks**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Jounin Sensei?!**

(Konoha Hospital)

Sakura had a concerned look on her face, knowing that Naruto can now warp around town anywhere as he pleased. "Naruto, are there any specific places that you have marked with your seal?" she ask.

The blonde jounin then crossed his arms and put a hand up to his chin to think. "Well, Uhh of course Ichiraku Ramen, I can warp there anytime" he told her, and continued on the long list of places he has instant access too. "The Hokage mansion, hmm…my apartment, there's the Hokage Monument on top of my dad's head" after hearing the Hokage Monument stone face carving of the 4th Hokage.

Sakura thought to herself "In my 22 years of living, I've never been up there. I definitely need to check out the view of the village one day"

"Oi, Sakura-chan? Is there something wrong?" Naruto asked, she was spacing out and Naruto quickly got her attention with "Sasuke's apartment…" "Huh, what? You've see him lately?" she quickly snapped out of it. "Yeah, he replied every now and then ill check up on him since Tsunade-baachan has him so busy in her ANBU" he stated.

"ANBU huh, I wonder if his sentence was almost over?" she said in a soft voice. She looked up at him and Naruto could tell that his former teammate still had some mixed feelings about Sasuke. "Don't worry Sakura, teme is still the same old arrogant prick that he used to be" he smiled while giving her thumbs up.

"Anyways Sakura-chan, I was going to see if you wanted to get some ramen with me. I'm starving and I haven't ate yet so I was going to head over right now, you hungry?" he asked as a growl came out of his stomach. Sakura was hungry too but she quickly glanced at her desk and noticed she had some paper work she needed to finish by noon, she took a deep breath and humbly rejected his offer.

"Sorry, Naruto as much as I'd love to, I can't at least not until I finish up my work" she replied. "Ok ill catch up with you later, see you around" he said and in an instant he was gone.

Right when Naruto had left Sakura's stomach began to growl… "Ramen huh, still the same old Naruto"

* * *

(Ichiraku Ramen)

At the Ichiraku ramen stand Naruto had just appeared out of nowhere on his regular seat, which he had been sitting for the majority of his life. "Yo Tuechi-san, Ayame-chan? Is anyone here?"

"Hey, Naruto first customer of the day I see. What can I get you?" Tuechi asked "3 large bowls of miso ramen with extra pork" Naruto replied. "Sure coming right up, Ayame the regular make it 3" the old man said "Yes, im on it" Ayame said in the background. "Within 5 minutes Naruto's order had been served "Itidakimasu" Naruto said as he broke his chopstick in two. All three bowls were scarfed down within 10 minutes.

"It amazes me to see you can eat 3 large bowls of ramen just like that" a familiar voice said from behind. Naruto didn't even look behind to see who it was. "Oi Kakashi-sensei, you're late. Where is Sasuke?" Naruto said before drinking the soup from his last bowl.

"He went home, and im actually here to pick you up on Tsunade-sama's orders." Kakashi said. Naruto then stacked his third bowl of ramen of the other two and left his pay on the counter. "Thanks, guys" he told Tuechi and Ayame as he left with Kakashi.

"So I see you're off duty Kakashi-Sensei?" Noticing Kakashi wearing his regular ninja attire no ANBU mask this time. "Yes im officially off, as in literally im done with ANBU so is Sasuke" Naruto quickly raised an eyebrow "HUH, then that means"

"Yup, his sentence is over, and so is my duty to supervise him" said Kakashi. Clearly excited about the good news Naruto told Kakashi to grab his shoulder

"Huh?" Kakashi questioned his former student, wondering why he wanted him to do that for. "Just do it" Naruto said. So Kakashi put his hand on his former student's shoulder and in a flash they disappeared. They were inside the Hokage mansion right in front of the door leading to Tsunade's office.

* * *

(Hokage Mansion)

"So this is the Hiraishin, I've never really experienced a jump. Only witnessed Sensei disappear and reappear in a yellow flash, this is what it feels like huh" Kakashi thought to himself. Naruto knocked on the door

"Come in." Tsunade ordered.

Naruto and Kakashi both walked into her office. "You're quick, just like Minato was Naruto" she said. Referring to his Hiraishin

"Well you know, I'd have to mark this office someday because it's going to be mine soon" Naruto explained with confidence in his voice "Hmm. Soon? Naruto you still got a long way to go before you can lead this village" Tsunade said in response.

The room then became silent for a brief moment before Naruto spoke.

"Baa-chan, I defeated Pain. I played a major role in the war to defeat Madara, I'm strong…I'm ready, or at least I thought I was." Naruto explained speaking behind an unusual voice that had more meaning behind it. "I know I still have a lot to learn before im capable of becoming Hokage that's why I've taken these past 6 years of my training serious. Not so much physically, although I do keep my body in well condition. I haven't been slacking off in my taijustu either. I've learned to utilize new jutsus with my wind affinity, I even learned that I had a second change in chakra nature with water."

In hearing that a surprised look came from Kakashi even though he wore a mask that covered his face. He was still surprised and in awe to know that his former student had come so far.

"Sensei he has become quite the shinobi, not only has he surpassed me, but he's also on his way to becoming someone far greater than you were with his shinobi abilities. He even learned the Hiraishin." Kakashi thought. Just the mere resemblance to the 4th Hokage in looks and skill made Kakashi proud to be his sensei.

"Naruto, I understand that you've developed your wide range of jutsu, but do you know what you're lacking?" Tsunade asked. "I had you retake you're chunnin exams after the war. And you succeeded. You were splendid in your second go at it and you exceeded what we expected of you. But you still had one thing missing. Do you know what that one this is?"

"Leadership…." Naruto answered...

"Yes, leadership…Do you why the Third was so good at being a Hokage?" She asked. "It was because he could talk to all the shinobi of the village and relate... He was there for every one of them. To let them know he was always thinking about what's best for the village. He passed down the Will of Fire to all of us" she said as she started to reminisce about her sensei. "Hiruzen was a good sensei"

"Before I pass down the tittle of Hokage to you Naruto… I want you to understand the meaning of being a Sensei, you still have room to grow in that department and what better way than to be a leader of 3 Gennin fresh out of the academy." Tsunade spoke the truth and Kakashi understood from the beginning where she was going with this.

He had to endure much pain throughout his shinobi life. The loss of his mother at a young age, his father taking away his own life. For a tough stretch of his teenage years he had to struggle with the losses of Obito. Who at the time he thought had died, and Rin he had nightmares of killing Rin.

The image of his own hand piercing through her with a raiki haunted him in his sleep everynight. He blamed himself for not being strong enough to protect his nakama. Then there was Minato sensei, after he had lost everyone he was heading down the wrong path. Hatred was flowing through his veins and he was taking out his anger through relentless killing when serving time in the ANBU.

But it was the Sandime Hokage who had taken him out of that darkness and assign him to become a Jounin sensei and he knows how much that stretch in one's career can be so pivotal and a huge learning curve in order to because a better shinobi.

"What do you say Naruto? It's a step I took when I eventually became the sensei for you and the rest of Team 7" asked Kakashi.

Naruto was just about ready to tremble with excitement before he managed to control it. This was something he hoped he would get to do before he became Hokage he just didn't know when his time would come. His time was now and this was his chance to become a Sensei.

"Yosh! Im ready I Uzumaki Naruto accept my promotion and I will fulfill this duty with much responsibility to my full capabilities" he stated with a thumb pointing directly at his chest in trademark Naruto fashion.

"Good, you are to train these Gennin and lead them to the right path of shinobi and eventually groom them to become the rank of Chunnin. I will be looking forward to see their progress as a team and also yours as a sensei, only then when I see you are ready I will step down and give you tittle of Hokage"

Tsunade then handed Naruto a vanilla folder containing information of the team he would be leading. "Here you go this if your Team information" she said as she got up to turn around and look out the window. "You are to meet them at the Third Training Ground at 7am, got it?"

"Yes, understood" Naruto said with booming confidence in his voice. "Ahhh, okay that is all you two may leave" she said. And just like that Naruto and Kakashi were gone.

"I hope he can handle this" Tsunade thought to herself.

* * *

(Later that night)

It was now night time in Konoha and the day was about to end. Sasuke was laying in his bed staring up at the ceiling, with his window wide open to hear the sounds of crickets croak. He liked the noise it brought the sound of silence mixed with a pattern of croaks.

He had just been promoted to become a Jounin sensei but had rejected the offer. His main goal was to become Hokage to change the ninja system, but after Naruto and him had worked together to bring down Madara during the war 6 years ago his view on Naruto changed once again.

He felt comfortable with him being the head of the village over time because he knew there was something about him that made people change their ways. Hell it worked on Gaara look at him now.

He was once a demon child who was filled with nothing but hatred and death but after fighting with Naruto he had changed his ways. That same thing happened to Obito during the war and Naruto just had a knack for getting people to reevaluate their self with his Talk no Justu.

"My brother even mentioned that Naruto was his comrade..." Sasuke thought to himself as he was referring to the time when he and Itachi both had just defeated Kabuto. "I've come back to the village, but what am I really doing here. If there was a way I could play a role in changing the ninja system im going to have to do it with a high position."

Sasuke started to become frustrated thinking that he'd done the wrong thing when he decline Tsunade's offer.

If he wanted to become more trusted and involved with changing the ninja system in the village he needed to get more involved. "Sensei huh, I would train them to be capable of anything" he smirked as he was talking to nobody but himself.

"Ahhh, really? So you're saying that if you were a Sensei you would raise a team of highly trained and disciplined shinobi? If that what you're saying Teme?" Naruto said as he's been there for more than 5 minutes listening to what Sasuke had been saying.

"You know, I was wondering when you were going to say something" Sasuke replied. "You may have learned how to teleport anywhere but I could still sense you were around with my sharingan."

"EH, still cheating I see?" Naruto said before revealing himself through the window.

"What is it that you want, Dobe?" said Sasuke in an annoyed voice.

"First I just want to say congratulations on your 6 years' service completion, took you long enough, and second I just wanted to let you know that the offer you rejected from Tsunade-baachan is the same type of offer I gladly accepted this morning" Naruto replied in a excited tone.

"Yeah…thanks, I had a lot of time to think while I was under her ANBU and also you being a Sensei huh? You sure you're not going to get them killed in the line of duty on their first mission out of the village?" Sasuke replied jokingly.

"Shut up, im more than capable of making sure something like that doesn't happen." Naruto replied.

Both then started to remince of their days as Gennin. "Do you remember the time we went to our first mission out of the village to the Land of Waves?" Naruto asked. "Yeah, what about it? We were attacked by the two Demon brothers? You were so scared you were shaking and I had to save you and remind you to get a grip because you were a scaredy-cat?" Sasuke replied only to entertain the memory.

"No! Asshole, well yeah but I mean…after that I found my ninja way, and you were the one who couldn't move when we ran into Zabuza remember?" said Naruto referring to the killing aura both Zabuza and Kakashi were giving out.

"Look what im trying to say is after our encounter with Haku I realized that Kakashi-sensei had his hands full and it was up to us to ensure both our lives would be intact."

"You still remember that? Hmmmpp" said Sasuke "I nearly died trying to protect you." After a few more awkward moments of silence Naruto spoke up "You know, I think it'd be a good thing for you to take up a Gennin squad maybe we could see who raises a better team, it'll be fun. Anyways I got to meet up with my new team in the morning so later"

after Naruto left Sasuke was left thinking and questioning what his next move would be.

* * *

(The next day)

The next morning at the Third Training Ground three Gennin were waiting the arrival of their new sensei. There was two boys and one girl. The two boys started to become more and more impatient with every ticking minute wasted on the clock.

"It's already 7:30 where is our Sensei? What kind of Jounin is he?" said one of the boys "Tch...I wonder if he's strong" said the other. "Umm…guys I think that's him right there" pointed out the girl of the group.

They all turned to their right to see a Blonde man dressed with a standard Jounin vest sitting Indian style next to a tree.

The Naruto who was sitting near the tree then disappeared into a cloud of smoke leaving the three Gennin in shock. Only to hear a voice from behind them

"Im Uzumaki Naruto, your Jounin instructor, nice to meet ya."

* * *

**A/N: Alright so i know these past two chapters have been short but i promise the next one will be long and action packed.**


End file.
